The Lion Prides of Africa
The Lion Prides of Africa is a lion roleplay similar to The Wolf Packs of the Forest in many ways! We are a wild pride of lions who work together to keep their pride safe, well-fed, and happy! Prides There is only one official pride at the moment! The Romboo Lion Pride Male Lion: Stripe ( Rianfox ) Hunters Gray ( Grayuniverse ) ( A light brown lioness ) North ( Vanillamoon207 ) ( A white lioness ) Sun ( Tedd111 ) ( A light brown lioness ) Noxolo ( Bamboogummy ) ( Has slightly darker fur than usual ) Ember ( Lilmouse46 ) ( Has slightly darker fur than usual ) Potato ( Pinkiepie77241 ) ( Has slightly darker fur than usual ) Cubsitters Moth ( Stampyg ) ( A white lioness ) Misty ( Jammer13dym ) ( A white lioness ) Guards Angel ( Diamondgamer215 ) ( A white lioness ) Uni ( Pickles456 ) ( A white lioness ) Maira ( Lunaswiftmoana ) ( A tan lioness ) Sky ( Victorythegreat ) ( A tan lioness ) Lionesses who have not chosen a rank yet Aiko ( Buzzyaj ) ( A light brown lioness ) Hailey II ( Neferia ) ( A white lioness ) Shadow Two ( Olivia9873 ) ( Has slightly darker fur than usual ) Strike ( Beppergirl27 ) ( Has slightly darker fur than usual ) Cami Two ( Immababy06 ) ( Tan fur ) Cubs None The Funani Pride Male Lions: Ian Two ( Romeo51637 ) ( Tan fur with a dark brown mane ) Hunters Nonhle ( Bamboogummy ) ( Tan fur ) Phoenix ( Blurryartist ) ( Tan fur ) Guards Cubsitters Cubs Berry ( Berrybal12 ) ( Male tan cub ) Didiza ( Zenove ) ( Female tan cub ) Shira ( Gofiji ) ( Male tan cub ) Deceased lions, to be reincarnated Scout Two/Scout Three ( Giraffegir8 ) ( Romboo ) Ukudlala Two/Ukudlala Three ( Seafriend8 ) ( Romboo ) Rules # No items, this rule only has one exception, adult male lions can use certain items as manes. (Punishment: If refusing to take items off, will be kicked. ) # Can only be a normal or white lion. No black lions, however i'm thinking of adding one in the future. ( Punishment: If refusing to be normal colored or white, will be kicked. ) # Only hunt creatures from Africa. Don't hunt a panda, pretty sure those don't live in africa. ( Punishment: If hunting creatures not native to Africa too much, will be kicked. ) # Eye color can only be yellow, if a white lion, eyes will be a paler yellow. ( If refusing to change eye color, will be kicked ) # Only two male lions at a time. When a pride gets more than two, we will host a contest as soon as we can. The two male lions with the best skills get to stay in the pride, the male lions who did not have the best skills will leave their pride, and make a new one of their own. ( Punishment: If too many male lions are in a pride, and the pride refuses to host the contest, the pride will be removed, along with the pride's members. ) # Only the founder and co-founder can make new rules, change the rules, and delete rules. ( Punishment: If made a new rule, changed a rule, or deleted a rule, will be kicked out. ) # Only three litters as a lioness allowed, then you will die of old age. ( Punishment: If had any extra litters, mother will immediately die of old age, and all lions from an illegal extra litter will die of disease, and must wait for the next pregnant lioness to roleplay again. ) # Similar to Rule 7, a male lion can only mate three times, then they will die of old age. ( If mated an extra time, will immediately die of old age and lioness mated with will have a miscarriage. If unknown which lioness was mated by this male lion rulebreaker, all lionesses will have a miscarriage. ) # Male lions are not allowed to hunt. Only the lionesses hunt, male lions protect the pride from rival prides and hyenas. ( Punishment: Warning, if done again, kicked ) # No meowing. We are lions, not cats. ( Punishment: Warning, if done again, kicked ) Character Form Name: Gender: Rank:( If there are already two adult male lions, if gender is male must start out as cub ) Pride: Mother:( Cubs only, if no pregnant lionesses are available at the time you submit this form, we will make you the cub of the next pregnant lioness. ) Fur color: Username: Do i share this Animal Jam account with anyone?: Ranks Male Lion There can only be up to two of the Male Lion rank in each pride. The male lions are not allowed to hunt and are the protectors of the pride, marking territories and fighting off hyenas and rival males. Hunter Hunter lionesses will hunt for the pride, keeping the pride alive with food. Cubsitter Cubsitter lionesses will take care of cubs while their mothers are away. Guard Guard lionesses will alert the pride when they see danger. Cubs Cubs are the young of the pride, the next generation. They must be protected from hyenas and other dangers, and also fed. Disadvantages and Advantages Though white lions are pretty, they will get disadvantages that normal colored lions will not get. White lionesses will get a disadvantage in hunting, giving a better chance of not being able to catch the prey. Male white lions will get a HUGE disadvantage in fighting rival male lions off. Though the black lions are not added in yet, if i do add them in the future, which i likely will, they will get an absolutely HUGE advantage. Male black lions will get a COLOSSAL advantage in fighting off rival males, and black lionesses will get a HUGE advantage in hunting. While normal colored lionesses will not get an advantage at anything, a normal male lion's mane color will determine their strength. So if a male lion has a very dark mane they will get an advantage, not as big as the male black lion's advantage, but still an advantage. White male lions get a disadvantage because white is a very bright color. And white lionesses get a disadvantage because being white, they will not camouflage as well, which means the white hunter's prey will see them easier and get scared off before the white hunter can catch the prey. Events 11/6/2016 (Pride was founded) 11/6/2016 (Rose was killed by hyenas) 11/6/2016 (Kisha was injured trying to hunt) 11/8/2016 (Kisha gives birth to 3 cubs) 11/8/2016 (Kisha's newborn cub, Kiara, was stillborn) 11/8/2016 (Kisha successfully takes down a zebra) 11/8/2016 (Kisha was injured trying to hunt) 11/8/2016 (Spirit was bitten by a non-venomous snake) 11/8/2016 (Simba was taken in) 11/8/2016 (Ian kills a poacher) 11/12/2016 (Simba and Spirit have grown up) 11/12/2016 (Aiko was taken in) 11/12/2016 (Kisha was injured trying to hunt) 11/12/2016 (A drought began) 11/13/2016 (Simba dies of thirst) 11/13/2016 (Lily dies of thirst) 11/13/2016 (Fuzzy was let into the pride) 11/13/2016 (Fuzzy died guarding her pride) 11/13/2016 (Hailey was let into the pride) 11/13/2016 (Hailey was killed by an unknown creature) 11/13/2016 (Kisha gave birth to Hailey II, Pin, Rosy, and Khethukuthula) 11/13/2016 (Khethukuthula was stillborn) 11/13/2016 (The drought ended) 11/13/2016 (Kisha killed a poacher) 11/16/2016 ( Hailey II, Rosy, Pin, and Lindani have grown up ) 11/16/2016 ( Kisha and Nala worked together to catch two warthogs ) 11/18/2016 ( Rosy died of an unknown cause ) 11/18/2016 ( Kisha gave birth to Novi, Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola ) 11/18/2016 ( Mandlakhe, Inyoni, and Zola were all stillborn. ) 11/20/2016 ( Sandy, Clover, Raven, Squeak, and Anele are now part of the pride ) 11/20/2016 ( A drought started ) 11/20/2016 ( Kisha, despite being injured, weak, and old, was able to kill a poacher. ) 11/20/2016 ( The drought ended ) 11/29/2016 ( Pin and Raven died in a stampede ) 1/1/2017 ( Kisha has died of disease. ) 1/1/2017 ( Nala has died of disease. ) 1/1/2017 ( Kani was spotted on Romboo Territory. Ian and Spirit are more protective and aggressive now. ) 1/3/2017 ( Lunar has given birth to Kisha II, Uni, and Star. ) 1/3/2017 ( Squeak has died of disease ) 1/3/2017 ( Star was taken by hyenas. ) 1/4/2017 ( Lunar fell off a tree and died. ) 1/4/2017 ( Ian died of old age. ) 1/27/2017 ( Bafana was renamed to Chipo, a name that means Gift. We are grateful for Chipo's existence! ) 1/27/2017 ( Lunar was reincarnated into another pride. ) 1/27/2017 ( Chipo was killed in battle. ) 1/27/2017 ( Chaka lost Novi's challenge and left the pride. ) 1/28/2017 ( Kisha II gave birth to Ian, Dida, and Zula. ) 1/28/2017 ( Dida was stillborn. ) 1/28/2017 ( Kisha II gave birth to Minenhle and two unnamed cubs. ) 1/28/2017 ( Two unnamed cubs were stillborn. ) 3/1/2017 ( Sandy died of a heart disease. ) 3/1/2017 ( Kisha II gave birth to Sun, Leo, and Hope. ) 3/1/2017 ( A drought has started. ) 3/1/2017 ( Ian II lost the battle with Minenhle and had to leave the pride. ) 3/1/2017 ( Minenhle has been renamed Zama. It means Try! Even though he was weaker than Ian II, he tried to win the battle and succeeded! ) 3/1/2017 ( It starts to rain. The drought has ended! ) 3/2/2017 ( Hope has died of a heart disease. ) 3/2/2017 ( Kisha II has died of old age. ) 3/2/2017 ( Zama has won Spirit's challenge. Spirit was forced to leave the pride. ) 3/2/2017 ( Novi has lost Leo's challenge. Novi was forced to leave the pride. ) 3/3/2017 ( Claw was bitten by a venomous snake and died. ) 3/4/2017 ( Amber was bitten by a venomous snake and died. ) 3/4/2017 ( Shadow was bitten by a venomous snake and died. ) 3/4/2017 ( Zula gave birth to Kisha Three, Claw Two, and Shadow Two. ) 3/4/2017 ( Heart was bitten by a venomous snake and died. ) 3/11/2017 ( A cackle of hyenas attacked! ) 3/11/2017 ( Claw Two was killed by the cackle of hyenas. ) 3/11/2017 ( Zula was killed by the cackle of hyenas. ) 3/12/2017 ( Kisha Three gave birth to Echo, Misty, and Mara. ) 3/14/2017 ( Kisha Three gave birth to Twilight, Cami, and Dasher. ) 3/14/2017 ( Spirit came back and killed Twilight, Cami, Dasher, Kisha Three, Mara, and Echo. ) 3/14/2017 ( Spirit died of old age. ) 3/15/2017 ( Strike gave birth to Kisha Four, Maira, and Cami Two. ) 3/16/2017 ( Moth gave birth to Ukudlala, Pikachu, and Scout. ) 3/16/2017 ( A rival male came and killed Ukudlala, Pikachu, and Scout. The rival also gained loyalty of Kisha Four and Moth. ) 6/1/2017 ( King Leo and Myth caught a terrible disease and both died. ) 6/1/2017 ( King Leo has died. We deeply mourn the loss of King Leo and wish him good luck on his journey to the afterlife. ) 6/4/2017 ( King Zama has died. We deeply mourn the loss of King Zama and wish him good luck on his journey to the afterlife. ) 6/4/2017 ( The Romboo Pride is in peril! Both of their kings have died and there are no male heirs! ) 6/4/2017 ( Kisha Four has been renamed to Noxolo. ) 6/4/2017 ( Maira has been renamed to Sierra. ) 6/7/2017 ( The Romboo Pride has gained two kings, Mufasa and Scar! ) 6/7/2017 ( Noxolo has given birth to three cubs, Scout Two, Ukudlala Two, and a stillborn cub. ) 6/7/2017 ( Mufasa and Scar worked together to kill Scout Two and Ukudlala Two. ) 6/7/2017 ( Mufasa killed Scar in an arguement about who would get to father Noxolo's next cubs. ) 6/7/2017 ( Mufasa has changed his name to Kamili! His new name means perfect! He is a perfect king! ) 9/9/2017 ( Kamili was murdered. ) The Reincarnation System and info on dying If you died, and you wish to stay in the pride, you may reincarnate yourself, becoming the cub of the next pregnant lioness. Because we do not want it to be "canon" that we kicked out a member of our pride, when a member of the pride is kicked out, in the events it will just say they died, way of dying depends on the current event, or if there is no current event we will make them die of an unknown cause. Example, if a lion named Fluffy was kicked out, and there was currently a drought, we would say "Fluffy died of thirst." Or, if a cub named Floofy was kicked out before they were even born in roleplay, we would say "Floofy was stillborn." or "Floofy was not a healthy cub and died." When a reincarnated lion is reborn, we will put a certain amount of I after their name, like if Flaffy died but was not kicked out, when they are reborn we would say "Mother of Flaffy II gave birth to Flaffy II." The amount of I put after their name will depend on how many times they were reincarnated. Like, if it's II, this is their first reincarnation. Also, when you are reincarnated, you are allowed to change your fur color and name, but you are free to keep the name and/or fur color. In the deceased, soon to be reincarnated section, Flaffy will be shown as Flaffy/Flaffy II. The lion's name when they died is shown first, then the name when they are reincarnated. Category:Wild Animals